Alpha State
The yin to the Omega State's yang, This transformation is legendary, attaining perfect control over one-self and gaining immense power. Gozed was proud after seeing it and its counterpart, knowing that this power is what is necessary to keep the universe safe from his creation. Overview Though the appearance may vary depending on the user, one thing remains the same, the increase in power. Each user of this form gains unimaginable mental prowess and energy control, and even extrasensory perception. It is a portion of the true hidden power of humanity compressed into a transformation, rendering them above all other humans who can not achieve it or the Omega State. It and the Omega State are equal in power, controlling different aspects of the human body however, and the winner of any conflict is dependent solely on the user. Usage and Power One of two known advanced transformations possible for humans who have broken the barrier of limits and restraints on their bodies, and have begun to tap into the infinite potential that is the human mind, body and soul, one gains immense power over oneself, and this power extends to every aspect of themselves in combat. Their intelligence is increased immensely, and the gain the ability to somewhat see where the next attack will impact. They are granted the ability to manipulate objects with their mind, increased resistance to physical attacks, some amount of resistance to spiritual attacks and an all-round strategic intelligence increase. This transformation is the more mentally focused transformation compared to the physical focus of the Alpha State. Their mental fortitude rises to levels that parallel the inhuman physical power of the Omega State, granting them complete immunity to all forms of illusions, and the ability to see through any form of trickery, even the warping of reality itself or the manipulation of time. They gain the ability to manipulate a unique form of energy called: Nensho, meaning Combustion. This Nensho, the physical manifestation of a human's spirit, is integrated into their Ki itself, granting it several unique abilities. It allows their energy to have some amount of effect on even conceptual beings like Gozed's "physical" form similar to the physical power of the Omega State. Their Ki also has the effect of combustion on contact with an opponent, causing "bonus" damage, with the flames being so hot, the heat generated produces concussive force similar to a large explosion. Their energy becomes easier to control, with techniques popping into their hands far faster than in their base or Omega State. Using Nensho-Ki, they can even read and with enough practice influence minds. This form literally warps reality to allow the user's passive survival, for example, warping reality so that their lungs somehow function in an airless vacuum, allowing them to breathe nothingness in space. Their senses are also greatly enhanced to precognitive levels, when combined grant a form of extrasensory perception, sensing attacks through nothing but willpower. In fact, their extrasensory perception can be taken to another level, and when combined with the telepathic powers of Nensho-Ki, allow them to read their opponent's next moves, in a similar way to the Sharingan of a parallel universe (Gozed's favourite.) However, although they can see it coming, is possible for them to become overpowered. In this case, unlike the Omega State, they utilize Nensho-Ki's affinity to a barrier form to erect a quick force-field. They can also change their force-field's density at will, allowing it virtually intangible and then make it extremely dense, literally cutting the opponent's limbs/attack. Legend says that it is possible to inherit the great power of Nensho-Ki and merge it with their base form, similar to the Saiyans' merging God Ki with their own Base Saiyan Ki to reach a constant form of enormous power. This legend is Their power increase is equal to that of the Super Saiyan God form cubed every millisecond. The power increase is suitable because, at this level the humans are already extremely strong. Legend also says that there may be an Alpha-Omega State, however this has yet to be proven. It seems entirely possible, however, if one was to manipulate their form to match the Omega State, and infuse the power of Nensho-Ki into their godlike body, one may create a force the likes of which has never been seen prior. Requirements *One must have a nearly impossibly strong willpower. *One must break all the mental limits of the human physiology. *One must be able to maintain a pure heart. *Their power must be immense, however although the upfront cost of the transformation is massive, energy is replenished at a very fast rate, almost nullifying the cost. *One must focus on their mind more than their body, lest they transform into the Omega State or lose control over the form, destabilizing the form instantaneously. Users *Huck Johnson *The Conduit (Mainly utilizes the Nensho-Ki aspect and not as adept in the psionic aspect) Trivia *The word "Nensho" was taken straight off of Google Translate. :) *The reason the picture ended up being of Uchiha Madara is because Senju Hashirama was already the picture for the Omega State, so why not bring in a little Asura-Indra counterpart action? Category:Transformations Category:Pages added by Vegeta2314 Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Humans Category:Lookout I/II Category:Techniques